Heiress Diaries
by SmallBoyOnHerBike
Summary: Inspired by Princess Diaries. Rory finds out she is the Hayden Heiress. She finds help ajusting from a certain blonde rich boy. ROGAN. Rating my rise.
1. Coffee Boy

Heiress Diaries

What You Need to Know: AU. Rory grew up with her Mom is Star's Hollow and everything is the same except Rory is a little more outgoing. Also both of her Hayden grandparents are dead. Her father and her have a very bad relationship and Chris also has a bad relationship with his parents. He has never gotten his act together.

On with the story.

Ch. 1: Coffee Boy

Rory sighed as she swung open the door to her new dorm at Branford Hall in Yale University. She quickly showed the movers where to put all her things and went to get the one thing she truly needed. Coffee.

"Rory!"

She turned and saw Marty. "Hey!" she called back.

"How was your summer?" asked Rory.

He replied, "Same as always. A little on the dull side. I'm very glad to be back."

"I hear ya." She responded. But, she was glad to be back for different reasons. She guessed that Marty didn't have an affair with a married ex. Nope. Normal summer, she laughed at the idea.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Marty asked, "How was yours?"

"Huh?" Rory was confused.

"Your summer, how was it?"

"Oh. Just like yours nothing special."

That chattered aimlessly for a few minutes as they walked back to Rory's dorm. As they rounded the corner someone crashed into Rory, hard, spilling hot coffee all over her shirt. She gasped as the hot liquid washed over her skin.

"Whops, sorry." The spiller said.

She looked up at him and all her feelings of frustration seemed to surface as she glared at this blonde. He had chocolate brown eyes and had a great body. Her hottie sensor was definitely going off.

But that didn't curb her anger.

"Whops, sorry." She repeated. "That's all you have to say to the person who now has three degree burns because of you?"

"I doubt that." He says. "It was an accident anyway. Besides, it could be argued that you crashed into me."

"Ugh! First of all, you crashed into me; second of all I am now the one with hot coffee all over her and a ruined shirt. A shirt I was fond of."

He smirked as he walked away. "Well, I doubt it cost very much."

She stared with disbelief at his retreating figure. "Did he really just say that to me?" she asked Marty.

"If it's any consolation it's probably the nicest thing he's done all day."

"Well" she said as she entered the dorm, "he and Paris would make a wonderful couple."

They both were laughing hysterically when Paris entered the dorm.

"What's so funny?" she demanded?

They both sobered quickly. "Nothing."

"Whatever." Paris said. "I'm off. Don't wait up."

"Umm, Paris?" Rory asked. "Classes start tomorrow."

"And?"

"You might want to be well rested for them. Just a thought."

"A bad one. Rory, I intend to have as many college experiences as possible. Partying and getting laid seems to be a good experience to have." Paris said as she left the dorm.

"Well then," Marty said. "Let's order some food shall we?"

As Marty and Rory ate and watched movies, she couldn't help but think about the rude blonde she ran into earlier. There was just something aout him……

A/N: What do you think? Review please! The more I get the faster I will update. Expect updates every three days.


	2. The Return of Coffee Boy

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Ch. 2: The Return of Coffee Boy

The first week of school was finally done. Rory was settling nicely into a routine that included, class, coffee, paper, class, homework, and more coffee. She had pushed the incident with Coffee Boy almost to the back of her head. Almost. Marty had bartended at a party for some rich snobs and he informed her that he had been there. This breaking news infuriated her even more. That explained what he meant about her shirt.

After her last class of the day ended, she decided to pay the Yale Daily News a little visit. When she entered she saw the last person she needed to deal with. Coffee Boy. She sat at her desk, which was, inconveniently, located across from his, all the while hoping, knowing, that he wouldn't recognize her. Boy, was she wrong.

"Hey, Ace. How are those burns?" He asked.

"Ace?" She was confused.

"You're an Ace reporter. So, how are they?"

"Fine." She snapped.

"That's all you have to say? Fine? I expected a witty remark, or a sarcastic comment at the very least. Anything you need to say to me?"

"No."

He smirked. "I get it. You must be dumbed into a state of one word sentences because my amazing physique shocks you. Don't worry, Ace, I'm used to it."

"Please. I'm not saying much to you because you're an egotistical jack ass. There is nothing else to it."

"See? I knew there were full sentences in there somewhere! I just had to throw a few sticks of dynamite at you to blast them out! Anyway, how do you know I'm a jackass? You don't even know me."

"Well, here is what I am guessing, please do correct me if I am wrong. You're a rich, blonde, ego maniac playboy who thinks the world is his oyster. You get away with everything and you do anything because Daddy will just bail you out. Well, not everyone has that privilege. Some of us need to work to get a good job or to have a good life. I bet if I looked in you wallet I would find an American Express Black card along with several other platinum credit cards. So, how close am I?"

He just stared blankly at her, stunned by her long winded speech.

She chuckled as she collected her things knowing there was no way she would get any work done here today. "I thought so."

She picked up her full hot cup of coffee that had yet to be touched. Her mother may have taught her to never waste coffee, as it is the elixir of life, but this coffe was going to be used in a better way than drinking it. She never thought that would happen. So, as she exited the paper, she emptied the cup's contents into the lap of the most annoying person she had yet to meet.

"Dammit!" was all she heard as she walked away,

Now she was the one walking away smirking.

A/N: Kinda short but the next few will be longer! Review, review, review!


End file.
